In prior art it is known to enable configuration of vehicle user settings of a vehicle using a hand held device of a driver or passenger with pre-stored ID data that communicates with the vehicle in a wireless manner. Upon transmitting the data, the vehicle system identifies the driver or passenger and initiates a configuration or adjusting of the vehicle user settings preferred by driver and/or passenger respectively pre-stored in the vehicle.
A drawback with the known art is that it requires a hand-held device to be carried with the driver or passenger before entering the vehicle for user identification. It also requires that user specific ID data is pre-stored in the hand-held device, whereby the hand-held device has to be personal to the specific user. Another drawback is that the preferences of the user have to be pre-stored in the vehicle.